Seriously!
by MerryPCY
Summary: CHAPTER 1. Hanya kisah sederhana dua 'idiot' yang sangat takut kepada ayah mereka. Tapi apa daya, jika keinginan dan situasi sudah mendesak, dilarang sekalipun, tetap dilakukan. "Toh, ayahkan tidak tahu." -Yifan. FanXing/ChanBaek/LuMin


**AU, Yaoi, Gendeng(?), Nyeleneh?), tak terdeteksi(?)**

 **Lenght : TwoShoot**

 **Main Cast : Kray-ChanBaek-LuMin.**

 **Rated : seMi-seMi-an lah**

 **A/N : Ff baru lagi. Sesuka KraYeol lah. Yang nulis kan KraYeol. #Digebukin**

 **Judul sama isi kurang kawin(?). Tapi judul ga penting-penting amat lah ya..?**

 **Okelah.. Silahkan dibacok_dibaca maksudnya. "#KraYeolBonyok!**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **Seriously?!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Present...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan duduk santai sembari menghisap sebatang rokok. Taman belakang rumahnya bisa dibilang sangat sepi, makanya dia bisa dengan leluasa menghirup nikotin berkadar rendah itu disana. Tapi tetap, ia tidak akan melakukan hal ini jika saja ayahnya dirumah.

Yifan biasa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Luhan disini. Luhan, teman satu kampusnya yang sangat brengsek karena selalu memacari orang yang berbeda setiap harinya. Bicara soal Luhan, Yifan baru saja mendapat pengaduan -yang tidak terlalu bisa dipercaya- dari anak itu sendiri. Katanya, ia sudah dapat hidayah alias sudah mempunyai pacar tetap. Masa?

"Hey, Bro!"

Yifan menjatuhkan rokok yang hampir saja mencapai bibirnya. Sebuah gerakan reflek karena ia benar- benar terkejut dengan kehadiran_

"Shit!"

_Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

"Hohoho~ Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Yifan mendesah kesal. Ia lantas menatap rokoknya yang sudah mencium tanah dengan tatapan sedih. "Lihat! Gara-gara kau aku kehilangan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari dirimu"

Sembari mengikuti arah pandang Yifan, Luhan tertawa keras lalu duduk disebelah lelaki jangkung itu. "Kuanggap itu ungkapan bahwa kau diam-diam menyanyangiku." Cerocos Luhan.

"Tidak nyambung!"

Luhan masih terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita jadi pergi kan?" Ujarnya setelah itu.

Suara desahan berat keluar dari mulut Yifan. Ia kemudian bersandar kesandaran bangku sembari bergumam. "Ayahku keluar kota hari ini, hingga besok_"

"_Yang itu artinya kau tidak akan bisa keluar rumah karena harus menjaga adik idiotmu itu. Haaahh! Betapa malangnya."

"Benar-benar malang~" Tambah Yifan.

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa detik. Yifan tampak putus asa sementara Luhan terlihat tengah berfikir.

"Mengapa tidak pergi saja?"

Yifan menoleh. "Kau ingin aku mati ditangan ayahku?!"

Membenarkan posisi duduknya sedikit, Luhan ikut menghadap kearah Yifan. Gelagatnya seperti ingin berbicara serius. "Kau bisa meninggalkan sejumlah uang untuk upah tutup mulutnya. Bagaimana?"

"Kau fikir ayahku tidak memberinya uang belanja? Bahkan tabungannya lebih banyak dari milikku."

Luhan memiringkan bibirnya. Menggulirkan mata keatas, mencari ide lain. "Ajak saja?" Ungkap Luhan antara yakin dan tidak yakin.

"Cih! Kau gila! Adikku itu masih_"

"Polos tapi dia sudah 18 tahun Fan!_" Lagi-lagi Luhan memotong ucapan Yifan. Ia lantas mendesah malas. "…Kasihan dia. Tidakkah kau ingin adikmu beranjak dewasa?"

"Hey tolol, dengar ya_" Yifan memasang tampang malas berdebat. "_Aku sudah ratusan kali mengajaknya keluar tapi dia sendiri yang tidak tertarik, bahkan aku juga merecokinya dengan ribuan film porno tapi tidak pernah diacuhkan. Salahku?!"

Luhan ternganga. "WOW!" Lalu berseru seolah tak percaya. "..Kau..Sungguh kakak yang menakjubkan!" Puji Luhan. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia pun bertepuk tangan dengan semangat.

Sementara Yifan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia pun kembali memasang pose santai setelah mengambil sebatang rokok baru dari saku, berikut pematiknya.

Intinya..

Adik Yifan itu tidak terlalu suka keluar rumah. Mungkin dia anti sosisal, entahlah. Tapi sifat dan kelakuan adiknya itu benar-benar berbeda dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

Malamnya..

Yifan mendesah frustasi. Ia sedang video call dengan manusia porno, Luhan. Bagaimana tidak frustasi, Luhan sengaja menelfonnya hanya untuk menunjukkan adegan ciuman panasnya bersama seorang… Yifan menajamkan penglihatannya.. Ah! Kalau tidak salah itu Minseok. Yifan tahu dia, teman satu kampusnya juga tapi tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Aku membencimu~" Lirih Yifan tak berdaya.

Ciuman Luhan tampak terlepas. Ia kemudian tertawa keras sembari memangku Minseok. Sedangkan lelaki manis itu hanya tampak tersenyum malu-malu disamping Luhan. "Sebentar lagi kami akan pergi_" Lapor Luhan. "..Bersenang-senang tentu saja." Lanjutnya.

"Aku ingin mencekikmu!" Kepala Yifan serasa terbakar karena hasrat ingin pergi bersenang-senangnya juga begitu membara malam ini. Tapi apa daya, ia tak bisa.

"Kusarankan. Kau melakukan sesuatu agar bisa pergi, dan.. agar adikmu tutup mulut. Ayolah Fan~ Kapan lagi. Kami juga akan berkemah. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

"Fuck You!" Yifan menunjukkan jari tengahnya ke layar ponsel. Yang mana malah membuat tawa Luhan semakin menjadi.

"Oke. Aku tunggu didepan rumahmu. Segeralah siap-siap!"

 **Tup.**

Layar ponsel Yifan menghitam.

"Sial!" Umpatnya sebelum bergegas menuju kekamar mandi guna membersihkan diri. Sudah diputuskan, dia akan pergi hari ini!

.

.

.

"Hyung! Mau kemana?"

"Pergi."

"Pintu sudah kukunci."

Yifan tersenyum remeh sembari menunjukkan sebuah kunci cadangan ditangannya. Ia kemudian bergegas mengambil ransel kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

"Akan kuadukan kepada ayah!"

Berbalik, Yifan menghampiri adiknya. Berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan manusia bertubuh sama tinggi dengannya itu. "Silahkan! Maka besok kau akan menemukan foto dirimu sedang onani dikamar mandi dimedia sosial. Bagaimana?"

"Apa?" Kedua mata bulat didepan Yifan melotot kaget.

"Aku tahu kau polos. Tapi tetap, kau sudah besar, bocah idiot!"

"Kau mengintipku?" Kali ini mata itu memicing tak terima.

"Lebih tepatnya tidak sengaja. Well, aku sangat tidak menyesal karena sempat memotonya." Yifan lantas terkekeh mengejek.

Kedua alis Chanyeol-nama adik Yifan-, menukik tajam. "Seperti kau tidak pernah onani saja!"

"Sering. Jika kau mau tahu."

"Sialan!"

Yifan mengusak kepala Chanyeol yang dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari anak itu. "Nah, apa kau mau melihat fotonya?

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia sudah memberikan sinyal-sinyal siap perang lewat matanya untuk sang kakak.

"…Maka silahkan adukan aku kepada ayah." Dan sebuah senyuman menyebalkan mengiringi langkah Yifan yang mulai berayun menuju kepintu rumah. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri diam ditempatnya dengan tatapan kesal.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain..

"Hallo_"

" _Baekhyun tolong segera kesini atau kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi!"_

"Keman_

 **Tup.**

…na~?"

Baekhyun melongo. Ia kemudian menatap ponselnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Apa-apaan!" Umpatnya keras. Tak lupa remah-remah roti yang sedang ia kunyah ikut muncrat keluar dari mulutnya.

Tadi itu, Baekhyun sedang membeli beberapa botol minuman untuk mengisi kulkas dirumahnya. Dan ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya dikarpet rumah, teman idiotnya menelfon. Sebenarnya yang menyebalkan itu isi telfonnya yang singkat, padat, dan sangat konyol!

.

.

.

"Hahahahah, konyol!"

Yifan mengendikkan bahu acuh. Ia menatap keluar jendela mobil dengan perasaan tak karuan. Jangan sangka ia tenang-tenang saja keluar rumah dengan meninggalkan ancaman-yang sebenarnya tidak ada- untuk adiknya.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan berani mengadukanmu."

"Semoga saja." Jawab Yifan cuek.

Beberapa menit setelahnya..

Mobil Luhan berhenti didepan sebuah rumah minimalis bergaya eropa. Yifan yang pertama kali turun memasuki gerbang rumah dengan santai. Minseok menunggu didalam mobil sementara Luhan ikut turun beberapa detik setelahnya.

Pintu utama rumah terbuka. Yifan reflek tersenyum ketika kedua matanya bersirobok pandang dengan sang pemilik rumah. Lelaki itu balas tersenyum. Ia kemudian melangkah dengan pelan menuruni tangga. Lelaki itu tampak begitu manis dalam balutan kaos merah muda berlapis jaket levis, serta celana jeans berwarna hitam dan sneakers abu-abu dikakinya.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Sapanya ramah.

Yifan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tanpa diperintah ia mendekat kearah sipemuda, meraih pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman mesra dibibir lelaki manis itu. "Kau sangat mengangumkan hari ini.." Ungkap Yifan setelah ciuman itu terlepas. Ia menempelkan kening-kening mereka sejenak.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar hingga lesung pipinya keluar. "Kau juga, sangat tampan."

Sekali lagi, mereka berciuman.

"Ekhem! Permisi_"

Yifan dan pacarnya tak menghiraukan Luhan. Sebenarnya hanya Yifan, ia hanya ingin membalas Luhan sebentar. Jadi ia menarik pinggang Yixing-nama kekasihnya- untuk ia peluk dengan kedua tangannya sembari memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"_Hello! Disini ada orang. Hello?!"

Yixing yang sudah sadar keberadaan Luhan sedari tadi pun mulai memundurkan wajahnya kemudian terkikik geli. Yifan masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"Berisik!" Umpat Yifan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Heol!"

.

.

.

Baru saja Chanyeol membuka pintu rumah, ia sudah disuguhi pemandangan horror_maksudnya pemandangan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tertekuk menatap kearahnya.

"Ayo masuk."

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu hingga kau menggangguku malam-malam begini bocah gila?!"

Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun. "Masuk dulu baru bicara~"

"Yak! Lepaskan tangan laknatmu!"

"Aku sengaja tidak mencucinya setelah kencing."

"Fuck!"

Dan tangan Chanyeol dipenuhi bintik-bintik air yang berasal dari mulut Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Yixing sayang~ Sini."

"Mesra sekali.." Cibir Luhan melalui kaca spion.

Yifan tak menghiraukan Luhan, ia malah memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati kegiatan mengelus-elus pipi Yixing yang kini bersandar seperti anak kucing dipundaknya.

Kali ini Luhan melirik Yixing. "Yixing-ssi." Dikarenakan Luhan yang memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan Yixing, sama seperti Yifan yang juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan kekasihnya, jadi ia berbicara sedikit formal.

"Ya?"

"Kau manis."

"Terima kasih.." Jawab Yixing sopan.

"Yaa! Apa karena pacarmu sedang terlelap maka kau bisa bicara seenaknya?!" Ujar Yifan tak terima.

"Santai kawan. Oh ya, sekali-kali kita bertukar pacar bagaimana?"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Hhh.. Astaga Xi Luhan kapan kau tobat!"

Luhan terkesiap. Sementara Yifan dan Yixing terkekeh puas dibelakang mendengar gumaman Minseok.

.

.

.

Wu House..

Baekhyun memotong buah apel dengan telaten. Ia bahkan menyusun letak potongan-potongannya dengan sangat rapih dipiring khusus buah.

"Jadi intinya kau takut?"

Melihat Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, Baekhyun menghela nafas malas beberapa kali. "Ternyata hanya badanmu yang besar, nyalimu kecil."

"Penisku juga besar."

"Tahu kok.."

Chanyeol tercengang. Padahal kan dia hanya bercanda! "D_dari mana_"

"Waktu itu kau kencing ditoilet sekolah, terlalu menikmati, jadi tak sadar kalau aku lewat dibelakangmu."

"Apa?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk polos. "Bahkan aku berteriak-teriak memanggilmu tapi kau tetap tak dengar."

Oke! Itu terdengar mulai aneh! Baekhyun hanya melebih-lebihkan, intinya, dia hanya melihat.

Canyeol reflek menutup selangkangannya.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Ayolah Chanyeol. Jangan menunjukkan tampang idiotmu terus menerus. Memang apa salahnya jika aku melihat penismu. Kan aku juga punya."

"Tapi tetap saja malu!" Kedua pipi Chanyeol memerah.

Baekhyun sampai meringis dibuatnya. "Yaa~ Kau malu pada laki-laki?"

"Justru karena kau laki-laki, makanya aku malu!"

Baekhyun kaget. Irisannya pada buah berhenti. Apa yang barusan adalah sebuah sinyal yang menunjukkan kalau Chanyeol itu…

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus dengan begitu kencang. Mungkin jika ini sebatas diluar rumah atau dijalan, anginnya tak akan menerpa sekeras ini. Pantai.. Yah, masalahnya ini adalah pantai.

Mobil Luhan sudah berhenti sekitar satu menit yang lalu disana…

"Kufikir kita akan berkemah?" Ujar Yifan sembari menuntun pacarnya keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Tentu."

"Disini?" Tunjuk Yifan kearah laut. Keningnya berkerut tidak nyaman.

Luhan meraih telunjuk Yifan yang semula mengarah kelaut lalu manariknya. "Disini itu, begini.."

Yifan semakin mengeryit.

"Kalau yang tadi itu namanya, disana.. Faham?"

Mendengus. "Ck! Aku serius. Kau terlalu mainstream! Tidak ada tempat lain?"

Tak mau berdebat banyak dengan Yifan, Luhan mulai berjalan kearah jok mobil dan meraih beberapa perlengkapan kemah kecil-kecilan dari dalam sana. Mengacuhkan Yifan. Sementara Yixing dan Minseok yang sejak tadi memperhatikan percakapan aneh pacar-pacar mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu ikut membantu Luhan. Jangan Tanya Yifan, dia ogah membantu. Melihat lokasi saja seleranya sudah patah.

"Hoii! Kasihan Yixing tuh!" Luhan sengaja membiarkan Yixing mengangkat sesuatu yang berat agar Yifan membantunya.

"Biarkan saja. Kan dia laki-laki!"

"Pacar macam apa kau?!"

"Pacar yang setia.." Dengan begitu Yifan mulai melengos pergi dari sana. Mendekati laut.

Yixing memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Dia sih tak mengharapkan bantuan, tapi perdebatan Luhan-Yifan yang tak pernah berhenti itu lah yang benar-benar menyebalkan sekaligus menurunkan kadar semangat.

.

.

.

Wu House..

Tidak ada yang lebih cocok selain kata 'konyol' untuk mendeskripsikan ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini. Kedua matanya terkantuk-kantuk, telinga lebar_oke_yang ini kodrat bukan suatu hal yang baru muncul, mulut terbuka (bayangkan bibir bawahnya kan agak memble!), dan setetes cairan bening siap tumpah menghiasi sudut bibirnya itu.

"Berubah! Hiat! Akan kubunuh kau monster je_" Baekhyun terbengong melihat makhluk lucu dihadapannya. "..lek~" Ia kemudian berdiri biasa setelah menurunkan pedang mainannya yang semula teracung didepan Chanyeol. "..O? Sudah tidur saja?"

"Eng_Apa_Sllrrp! Sudah berubah?" Chanyeol menegakkan kepalanya yang sudah layu. Kedua mata bulatnya hanya tampak setengah dan ia masih berusaha merespon Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk disebelah Chanyeol. "Ini masih jam setengah Sembilan dan kau sudah ngantuk?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya, lalu mengangguk. "Kau sih, masa main power ranger. Saat kecil kau kurang bahagia ya?"

"Lebih tepatnya masa kecilku kurang panjang."

Menyamankan posisi, Chanyeol lantas menghadap Baekhyun. Pipi gembulnya sampai tergencet ke sandaran sofa saking ngantuknya ia dan pipi adalah tempat sandarannya. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya itu?"

"Apa itu penting?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Tidak ada yang menarik untuk kuceritakan. Intinya, aku sudah dipaksa untuk menjadi dewasa sejak umur sepuluh tahun. Ya.. kau tahukan, apa pekerjaan orang tuaku. Jadi mana bisa aku bermain-main sesuka hati. Waktu dulu aku sering membantu ibu bekerja dipasar. Pokoknya, tidak banyak waktu main."

"Oh.."

Baekhyun tersenyum setelah terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik. "Cha! Tidurlah. Aku juga mau pulang.."

Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun saat anak itu hendak berdiri. "Ayo lanjut bermain." Katanya.

"Eh?_"

"Aku sudah tak mengantuk."

"Tapi_"

"Please Baek! Nah, temani aku cuci muka dulu."

"Serius? Tapi tadi katanya ngantuk. Kau mau menghiburku ya?"

"Tidak. Tapi kurasa kita sama_" Chanyeol mendekati telinga Baekhyun lalu berbisik. "..Masa kecilku juga kurang bahagia."

"Serius?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Tak lupa nyengir.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau kan kaya."

"Kaya belum tentu bahagia.."

"Serius?"

"Aku cemburu dengan si 'serius'! Kau menyebutnya berulang-ulang."

Baekhyun tak menjawab lagi. Ia memerah tanpa sebab..

.

.

.

Makin malam, angin semakin kencang. Sama halnya dengan, makin dingin, maka makin erat pula pelukan Luhan pada tubuh Minseok.

"Ini serius?" Sebuah dengusan tak percaya keluar dari bibir Yifan. Ia lantas menatap pasangan XiuHan yang tengah memadu cinta tepat didepan tenda mereka yang sudah jadi. Sementara dia yang sedari tadi berjuang bersama sang kekasih pun belum mendapat kebahagiaan setetespun.

Tenda mereka kapan selesainya? Antara Yifan dan Yixing tak satupun pandai memasang tenda. Meski sudah ada petunjuk.

"Kau lelah?"

Yifan menatap Yixing dengan pandangan dongkol. Bukan untuk Yixing kedongkolannya, tapi lebih kepada tatapan mengadu. "Tidak. Tapi kurasa ini tidak akan pernah selesai." Setelahnya Yifan membuang kayu yang semula berada ditangannya kepasir.

"Duduk saja. Biar aku yang selesaikan.."

"Tidak sayang!"

Gerakan Yixing berhenti lagi. "Uh?" Dan ia hanya menatap bingung ketika melihat Yifan berjalan mendekat.

Sebuah sekop kecil yang awalnya dipegang Yixing diambil Yifan. Dan kini sekop itu berpindah ke atas pasir. Kayu yang digenggam Yixing pun bernasib demikian. Berlanjut dengan kedua tangannya yang diangkat dan ditiup-tiup Yifan, persis seperti membersihkan sebuah barang berharga.

"Aku tahu seorang Zhang Yixing tidak pernah menyentuh hal-hal seperti ini. Lihat, bahkan tangan ini terlalu halus dan lembut jika disuruh mengerjakan sesuatu yang berat. Kan rugi. Apa lagi kotor-kotoran. Nanti didalam kuku ini akan ada sarang kuman. Atau tekstur lembutnya akan berubah menjadi kasar. Oh_" Yifan bicara panjang lebar tanpa menatap Yixing. Terakhir, dia mengangkat kedua tangan lemah gemulai itu dan mengamati setiap sudutnya. "_Ada ya jenis tangan laki-laki seperti ini?!_" Lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya ketelapak tangan Yixing. Membandingkan. "…Lihat, ukurannya sangat kecil. Jari-jarinya juga ramping. Kok bisa ya?"

Hening~

Yifan menatap Yixing. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Yixing tiba-tiba terkekeh geli. "Sungguh. Kau itu… Susah dideskripsikan."

"Yaa~ Deskripsiku itu tampan, tinggi, putih_"

"Dan unik!"

Sebelah alis Yifan terangkat. "Unik? Kau fikir aku barang, heum?!" Dan satu sentilan sayang mendarat dipucuk hidung Yixing.

"Serius!_" Yixing menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman Yifan. Dan memindahkannya keleher pacar tingginya itu. "…Kemana lagi aku harus mencari yang seperti ini." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum kagum. Kedua mata beningnya tak pernah lepas menatap sang pacar.

Pelukan dipinggang pun Yixing dapatkan. "Sudah ada aku! Jangan cari lagi! Memang kau butuh berapa pria eeh? Dan lagi, hanya ada satu pria tampan yang seperti aku didunia ini."

 **Cup!**

Yixing pelakunya. Ia mengembalikan posisi kakinya kesemula, yang tadinya harus jinjit sejenak untuk menjangkau bibir Yifan. "Aku butuh satu kok. Tapi kalau memiliki koleksi banyak sepertinya seru juga! Hehe~"

"Koleksi?! Astaga aku bukan barang sayang, please!"

"Kau sangat lucu_"

 **Cup!**

Kali ini ciuman mereka lebih panjang. Yixing lagi yang memulai. Bibir bertemu bibir. Memang, siapa yang bisa menolak?

Apalagi itu bibir seseorang yang disayang..

.

.

.

"Lihat, bukannya menyelesaikan tenda, mereka malah ciuman." Bisik Luhan ketelinga Minseok.

"Jangan sok hebat. Tadi saja hanya aku yang kerja!" Omel Minseok.

"Ehehe. Jangan marah Honey~ Ini kan untuk cita-citamu juga~"

Kedua alis Minseok menyatu. Tanda heran. "Apa?"

Sebelah tangan Luhan perlahan merayap masuk kedalam kaos Minseok. "Disini_" Ia berbisik. "…Katanya mau dibikin kotak-kotak."

-_- Minseok facepalm. Pacarnya sedang modus, dia tahu.

.

.

.

Wu House..

"BANG! BANG! KENA KAU DOBY! HAHAHAHA_KYAAAAAAA!" Baekhyun lari terbirit-birit ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengejarnya.

"KUTANGKAP DAN AKAN KUMAKAN KAU! GRRRRR!"

"YACH! BERUBAH SEKARANG_HIIAAAATTTT_"

Kejaran Chanyeol berhenti dalam sekejap. Baekhyun pun demikian.

Hening..

 **Tik..**

 **Tak..**

 **Tik..**

 **Tak..**

Hanya suara jarum jam yang terdengar. Chanyeol diam, Baekhyun ikut terdiam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kita sedang main apa sih?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

Baekhyun tampak berfikir sejenak. "Main Goku. Memang kenapa?"

"Lalu mengapa kau berubah menjadi power ranger?" Protes Chanyeol.

"Oo? Memang barusan aku melakukan apa?" Kagetnya.

Mendesah. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya ke karpet rumah. "Kau terlalu terobsesi menjadi power ranger."

"Loh. Kan tidak ada yang salah dengan power ranger. Menurutku cukup seru jika kita gabungkan permainan Goku dan power ranger."

"Kau gila Ya?"

Baekhyun kebingungan. Tapi ia benar-benar terganggu dengan protes Chanyeol yang tak ada pantas-pantasnya untuk diprotes. Memang apa sih yang salah?

"Sudahlah. Aku pulang saja." Tak mau berdebat, Baekhyun memilih untuk pulang saja. Lagian ini sudah larut, tak ada masalah pun pasti dia juga akan pulang.

Chanyeol reflek berdiri. "Kau mau meninggalkanku?! Dirumah?! Sendirian?!" Bulu kuduknya seketika meremang.

"Jangan konyol. Rumahmu terang benderang begini masa takut."

"Yaa~ Baek. Serius. Kau marah?" Terpaksa Chanyeol melunakkan nada bicaranya.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu acuh. Ia meraih ponselnya diatas meja. Belum sempat melangkah, Chanyeol menarik-narik tangannya lagi. "Baekkong~"

"Kau memanggilku apa?! Bokong?!" Kedua mata Baekhyun memicing tak terima.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Baek-kong!_" Ejanya. "…Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu." Setelahnya Chanyeol nyengir.

Baekhyun sempat tak percaya dengan tingkat kewarasan Chanyeol. Anak ini mungkin memiliki kepribadian ganda, fikirnya. "Tapi itu terdengar seperti bokong." Ulang Baekhyun.

"Bukan~"

"Terserahmu lah. Tapi jangan sampai salah sebut ya?"

Kali ini Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia tersenyum amat lebar hingga seluruh giginya Nampak. Bahkan tanpa sengaja Baekhyun masih sempat menghitung jumlahnya.

"Lalu aku memanggilmu apa?" Tanya yang lebih pendek.

"Woa?!_Kau mau membuat panggilan sayang untukku juga?!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar.

Jika lebih diperhatikan. Kedua pipi putih Baekhyun sedikit mengalami perubahan warna pada permukaannya. Panggilan…sayang ya?~

Tapi untung Chanyeol itu rada polos rada idiot pula. Jadi dia mana faham.

"E_Tidak juga sih. Tapi.. Anggap saja sebagai balasannya…begitu.."

"Apa, apa? Ayo berikan aku sebuah panggilan!"

"Hmmm_" Sembari berfikir, tanpa sadar genggaman tangan keduanya semakin menguat. "..Baekkong terdengar seperti Baekhyun/Bokong Couple. Nah, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Channies, anggap saja Chanyeol/Penis Couple."

"UHUK!" Chanyeol tersedak buah yang baru saja dicomotnya dari meja.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelahnya..

Muka Chanyeol masih merah. Baekhyun menyadarinya. Kata Chanyeol itu karena ia tesedak tapi Baekhyun malah menangkap kalau itu disebabkan oleh panggilan sayangnya tadi.

Barusan Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol minum air. Setelah meletakkan gelas kemeja ia menatap Chanyeol lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi mengapa kau begitu marah?"

"Itu.. Karena kau terobsesi dengan power ranger.." Jawab Chanyeol malu-malu(in).

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku terobsesi dengan power ranger?" Baekhyun pun menjadi sedikit canggung karena sikap malu-malu Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka saja. Aku kan cemburu~"

Dan terjadilah adegan duduk berdua dalam jarak dua jengkal dengan wajah merah malu-malu persis kepiting goreng dilengkapi dengan jantung berdegup-degup indah dirumah itu..

#Ah, dasar monyet-monyetan! (Cinta monyet terlalu biasa~)

.

.

.

Pantai..

"Uhh~ Fan_Ahh! Pelan-pelan.." Yixing merengek diakhir perkataannya.

"Begini?"

Yixing terlihat merasa-rasa, lalu ia menggeleng. "Belum pas. Masih nyeri~" Rengeknya lagi.

"Sebentar. Aku akan pelan-pelan."

Dorong, dorong, dorong dan_

"Ahhh~ Akhirnya..Diamkan sebentar sayang."

Yifan tersenyum. "Oke!"

"Hoi! Kalian membuat makhluk-makhluk disekitar jadi horny!" Teriak Luhan dari kejauhan.

"To The Point saja! Yang horny itu sebenarnya kau kan, manusia porno?!" Jawab Yifan.

"Menyebalkan! Mijit punggung saja sampai segitunya!"

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

Jadi ceritanya begini…

Tadi itu Yixing terpeleset, ia jatuh terduduk. Nah, kebetulan ada bongkahan batu disamping kirinya, pinggangnya jadi kena deh. Makanya agak lebam jadi Yifan membantu mengurutnya. Dengan cara mengoleskan minyak kayu putih, letakkan kedua telapak tangan disekeliling luka lebam, lalu dorong pelan-pelan keatas, agar bengkaknya berkurang. Kalau rasanya sakit dan berakhir nyaman, itu namanya ada darah beku yang baru saja mencair. Diamkan sebentar tangan disana agar darah didalam tidak mengalami pembekuan kembali.

Yang baru saja salah sangka seperti Luhan udah faham?

#Ini apa?!

.

.

.

Chanyeol panik bukan main. Baekhyun sampai ikut-ikutan panik dibuatnya. Barusan ayahnya menelfon, dan dengan terpaksa Chanyeol mengabaikan panggilan pertama sang ayah. Ia sekarang dalam usaha menghubungi kakaknya yang entah berada dibelahan bumi mana.

Kemugkinan-kemungkinan buruk tentang tujuan ayahnya menelfon sangat banyak singgah difikiran Chanyeol. Nanti kalau ayahnya ingin ngobrol dengan mereka berdua bagaimana? Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan?

Seharusnya ayahnya menelfon Yifan saja. Biar sekalian tertangkap basah. Tunggu! Tidak tidak tidak! Dia harus menyelamatkan Yifan juga agar tidak ada kejadian memalukan yang akan ia temui esok pagi!

Oh, My_

"Ya! Hyung! Kemana saja kau?! Ayah barusan menelfon, bagaimana ini?~"

" _Apa?! Kau tidak sedang akting kan? Jangan-jangan kau mengadukanku kepada ayah lalu berlagak pura-pura panik!"_ Tuduhan Yifan malah membuat Chanyeol semakin dilanda perasaan cemas.

"Ya! Berhentilah bersikap bodoh. Aku serius!"

" _Lalu mengapa ayah tak menelfonku?! Aku tak percaya."_

"Brengsek. Ah_Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini?!"

" _Sebenarnya kau takut dirumah. Jujur saja_"_

"Baek, katakan hallo." Pinta Canyeol kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya keponsel Chanyeol. "Hallo Hyung, Baekhyun disini."

Ponsel kembali berpindah ketelinga Chanyeol. "Aku tidak sendirian dan tidak ada alasanku untuk takut. Lagian, aku juga tidak mengharapkan kau pulang jika saja bukan karena terdesak. Wajahmu kan bagaikan virus yang bisa menyebabkan mual mendadak_"

" _Yak, Wu Chanyeol awas kau_"_

"OMO, OMO! AYAH MENELFON LAGIII!" Chanyeol menjerit ketika ponselnya kerlap-kerlip tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Ayahnya menelfon untuk kedua kali. Jika tidak diangkat lagi, maka itu pertanda buruk..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung..**

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

 **Ini Ff ngga banyak konflik, ngga muluk-muluk, ngga panjang-panjang chap depan juga kelar. Tapi kalo mau kelar beneran sih tergantung review lah ya..**

 **Buat yang nanya gimana nasib ff lain yang masih on-going?, kapan lanjut?, jawaban KraYeol..**

" **Semua idenya masih keliaran di otak, nangkepnya susah saking banyaknya mereka(?), ntar nunggu jinak sendiri aja. Ngurusin yang new-new alias ide baru yang seliweran diotak agar tak jadi racun sianida. Yang lumutan masih mending, yang baru berjenis sianida ini nih, yang bahaya!"**

 **(TOLONG ABAIKAN YANG DIATAS?!"**

 **Kepala KraYeol abis kebentur asli, ngga pake palsu. HIKS!**

 **Okelah, sekian muachhh**

 **^KraYeol^**


End file.
